7. Project Summary/Abstract The Clinical core serves the USC Alzheimer's Disease Research Center and supports regional and national Alzheimer research by developing and maintaining longitudinal cohorts of diverse backgrounds that contribute to research into the prevention and treatment of late-life cognitive impairment and neurodegeneration. The primary role of the ADRC Clinical core is to provide systematic data to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), local and national research studies, and well-characterized, longitudinally- followed participants who range from cognitively non-impaired to dementia. The core is organized to support the USC ADRC's focus on Latinos, its scientific themes vascular factors in Alzheimer disease, and translational research. Hence, the target samples for the core include cognitively non-impaired and impaired with and without vascular risk factors, Latinos, participants who will donate their brains for autopsy, i.e., the brain research study, and participants for clinical translational studies and clinical trials. The Clinical core works with the other ADRC cores to meet its goals to: (1) advance clinical research on Alzheimer-related disorders by supporting ADRC-affiliated research projects including the vascular risk factors and neurodegeneration projects; (2) recruiting, assessing, and following participants in the brain research (autopsy) study in collaboration with the Neuropathology core to enhance the scientific value of autopsies, share data and bio-specimens with researchers, and perform clinicopathological correlation to improve diagnoses; (3) contribute to and advance innovation and the development of methods to better detect, diagnose and intervene in cognitive impairment; and (4) recruit our diverse community's participation in research, lower barriers to access, inform and educate by training students, physicians, and research associates by working with the Outreach, Recruitment, and Education core.